


Ashes-1

by 133112



Series: Ashes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/133112/pseuds/133112
Summary: A classic soul bond story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755328
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had already had a shocking day. He had been told by a supposed half-giant named Hagrid that he was a wizard, gone to the magical world, discovered he was a celebrity and found out he was loads rich. When he went over to talk to the girl with the flowing red hair who looked his age in the shop for wizard clothes, he expected to finally be able to have a normal minute. And for a while, he did indeed have one.  
  
"Hello!" said Harry. "What's your name?"  
  
The red-haired girl was very confused and happy. After all, everyone knew the Weasleys, mainly because of their hair. No one ever wanted to approach her or talk to her. She figured this boy must be muggle-born, and decided she would talk with him until he found out that the Weasleys were people no one wanted to befriend, except for Fred and George, who everyone loved, and maybe Bill and Charlie because of their Quidditch skills.  
  
"I'm Ginny," the girl said. "Ginny Weasley. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
He saw Ginny's mouth open very widely as if she was trying to swallow an entire ear of corn.  
  
Ginny was freaking out even more inside her head. The Harry Potter, the boy she had always heard about, the knight in shining armor in all modern wizarding bedtime stories, was talking to her. The fact that she had always thought he sounded quite attractive, which her brothers knew very well, was not helping. She then saw he had his hand out for her to shake. She reached out and took it. To her and Harry, nothing happened and all seemed normal. However, to everyone else, including Ginny's mother, a loud sound could be heard, followed by a bright golden light expanding from where they stood, and then the two children disappeared.  
  
Molly Weasley was in a panic. A random boy had started talking to her daughter, touched her, and they had disappeared. She went over to Hagrid, the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, who had been walking around with the odd boy.  
  
"Hagrid, who in Merlin's name was that boy with my dear daughter?" demanded a very angry Molly.  
  
"Aye, tha' 'as 'Arry Potter, tha' was." said Hagrid.  
  
"Well, where did they go?" asked Molly.  
  
"I sure don know!"  
  
As the adults were panicking, Ginny and Harry were standing in a house, which Harry immediately knew as the Burrow. He also seemed to know the layout of this house, and its address, 25 Twin Lake Lane, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. He knew something was wrong, but assumed it was normal for wizards, as everything today had been irregular. As for Ginny, she was wondering why they were in her house. She immediately saw her father, who had volunteered to stay behind with Charlie.  
  
"Ginny?" Arthur asked. "Why are you here so early, and who is this?"  
  
"I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter." Harry quickly replied  
.  
"Merlin's beard, the Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes sir, and once we sort this out, can someone tell me why exactly that means anything?"  
  
"Of course. Now, why exactly are you here?"  
  
"We've no idea," Ginny answered. "I was in a shop, and he came up and Harry Potter asked me who I was, and started a conversation with me! The Harry Potter!"  
  
"You mean the one right next to you?" asked Charlie with a grin.  
  
Ginny went pink.  
  
"Who can hear everything you say, and would prefer not to be referred to as 'The Harry Potter'?" followed Harry.  
  
Ginny went from pink to scarlet.  
  
"We shook hands, had a nice conversation and then ended up here." continued Ginny.  
  
"And this transportation happened right after touching?" asked Charlie, his voice rising.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry.  
  
"No, no, no!" yelled Charlie, exploding. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Charlie!" scolded Mr. Weasley. "These are children!"  
  
"What was so frustrating, Charlie?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Okay, so, as a dragon handler, I have to take Ancient Magic courses. It seems you two have formed a soul bond."  
  
"A what?" said Ginny.  
  
"A soul bond. Dad, can I talk to you?"  
  
As the two Weasley men had a private conversation, Harry felt a pull towards Ginny. They ended up in an embrace on the couch, Harry lying on top of Ginny. Right as Harry leaned in to kiss her, Charlie swore and pulled them apart.  
  
"So, Harry, Ginny, I'll tell you more soon, but, you two will feel very, uh, affectionate, shall we say, for a small while. You may want to do certain things, which you should not do at your age."  
  
At that moment, Molly Weasley came in with her family, other than Charlie and Arthur.  
  
"Arthur, I need your help! Ginny's gone!" cried Molly.  
  
"Molly, she's right here."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so-you," she said, snarling at Harry. "You get OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!"  
  
Harry tried to scurry away, but he and Ginny were stuck by the side. "I-I can't!"  
  
"Then I will MAKE YOU!"  
  
"Mum, stop yelling at him! You're scaring him!" pleaded Ginny.  
  
"Mum, I've something to tell you," said Charlie.  
  
The adults, other than Bill, who under his Mother's orders, was "watching that little rascal trying to turn my daughter into a harlot!", which neither Bill nor the children looked happy about. They made polite conversation until they heard a "WHAT?!? MY DAUGHTER IS NOT MARRIED AS A 10 YEAR OLD!"  
  
"We're married?" exclaimed Harry with notes of confusion, anger, and possibly happiness in his voice. Ginny fainted, and as they were stuck, Harry learned the difficulty of supporting a limp body that has been attached to yours by the arms, legs, stomach, and pelvis.  
  
"Yes," replied Bill. "You're both now legally married. As a Gringotts employee, I can tell you that Ginny now has access to your vault, and you have gained any money said to be in Ginny's possession. As a family member, I can tell you that you and Ginny are also now adults officially, and can perform magic whenever, as long as the magic is legal."  
  
Molly Weasley came back into the room, and Harry and Ginny, who was now awake and overcome with joy that she was married to the Harry Potter, prepared for a long, and most likely, not remotely fun talk.


	2. Chapter 2

As Molly Weasley came into the room, Harry was fearing for his life. The look in her eyes made him very worried, as she seemed to be plotting to murder him. Next to him, Ginny was ecstatic, and scared, but as the rest of the room she could easily see that she was not the one in danger.  
  
Harry was ready to piss himself, but his instincts took over and made him talk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry. Your house is lovely."  
  
The Weasley family stared at Harry in shock, except of course, for Mrs. Weasley, who still very much wanted to kill Harry. The Weasleys, who all had received Molly Weasley's chewing-outs, could not believe he had said that so nonchalantly, as if he was on even status with Molly Weasley. For Harry's sake, he didn't know why he said that, but had little time to think about it.  
  
"So, I am told you two are married. That will not happen in my house, so I have asked Dumbledore to get rid of the situation."  
  
She said the last words as if she was talking about a murderer, or a rapist, or someone else convicted of heinous crimes. Just then, a man with a white beard appeared.  
  
"Hello Molly, I have heard there has been an incident with Mr. Potter and your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, they've some silly arrangement called a soul bond, now, I expect you know how to fix this?"  
  
"Molly, I am afraid you are misunderstood." said the man.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked like she had been slapped across the face. "What do you mean misunderstood?"  
  
"Molly, first of all, I could not break this bond if I wanted, and second, why would you wish to? It condemn them both to lives of misery. Instead, your daughter and Mr. Potter have found the person they will, and will be glad they did, marry at such a young age. You wish to rid the world of love? Why would you want to do that to your daughter?"  
  
Bill piped in, "He's right mum. Soul bonds are very powerful things, and very good things."  
  
The man, who Harry now assumed to be the fabled Dumbledore, continued. "Now, I can give you advice. Would you like that?"  
  
Arthur Weasley now took charge. "Yes, we would."  
  
"Splendid!" replied Dumbledore. "First of all, they are currently stuck to each other. This is a result of the fact that when wizards created this magic eons ago, they wished that it would be impossible to miss the fact that two were bonded. They will be stuck together for a week."  
  
Molly Weasley looked shocked. "But-but how will we bathe them? And sleeping?"  
  
As the Weasley children all snickered, Ginny got a mischievous grin on her face, and Harry paled.  
  
Dumbledore got a small smile and told the shocked parents, "I am afraid that will happen the way you fear it will, and it would be mightily unwise to attempt other ways, for both the children's safety. Now, onto the second measure, yes, they are legally married, and as such are now adults legally. Ginny's name on all documents has most likely changed to simply Ginevra Potter. It will be up to the couple whether her middle name stays Molly, becomes Weasley, or if she becomes Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. She now has access to all of the Potter's vaults. Now the third measure should be discussed without the younger children, and Molly, you may wish to leave too now."  
  
The Weasleys all left, save Bill, Charlie, and Arthur.  
  
"What's so important?" queried the new husband.  
  
"Well, this may come a shock to those in this room who haven't taken Ancient Magic courses, but you must consummate these bonds at some point. Now, depending on the strength of the bond, you may have to do more."  
  
Ginny, now finally over the glee of being married to Harry Potter, now started to worry a bit too. "What do you mean, more?"  
  
As Bill and Charlie cringed, Dumbledore explained to the new couple, "Well, in the case of very strong bonds, sometimes, you must bear children to complete the bond. And before you ask, no, you do not wish to keep the bond incomplete for more than 5 years. Death is possible. Once the week has passed, there is a magical institution in Dublin devoted to ancient magic, and we can test the bond strength. Now, I must be on my way, and I will see you in a week. Arthur, you should explain to Molly what you have heard, while you two should keep your brothers busy. I would suggest that the new couple go into Mrs. Potter's room and get to know each other, as you will be together your whole lives."  
  
After he left, the family did as told, and Ginny eagerly pulled Harry into her room.  
  
"Hi, Gin."  
  
She blushed a little, finding his nickname very flattering, but only because it was him giving her one. "Erm, hello. What is, uh, your life like?"  
  
"A lot better right now."  
  
Ginny blushed harder, until she realized he meant it. "What was your life like?"  
  
Ginny's excitement quickly turned to horror, as she learned about his life.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's fine. What is your life like?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny quickly went back to blushing as she saw his eyes looking into hers. She mentioned important details, but Harry could see the way she blushed when she was asked, say, what she wished for on her birthday, or what bedtime story her father read to her every night, she was hiding something.  
  
"Gin, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Um, uh, well, I've always had, um, a huge crush on you." She looked away, her face the colour of her hair.  
  
"You have?" Harry, was flattered. "Well, you got your wish."  
  
She looked back at him. "I did, yeah. I'm married to Harry Potter!" After saying that, Harry was startled as she pulled herself closer to him and kissed him.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that. It felt pretty good. I might just-"  
  
"TIME TO HELP WITH DINNER, KIDS!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, saving Harry from blushing more. He realised as they got up that it didn't feel so bad to be kissed by a pretty girl. Harry was beginning to see that being married to this little bundle of energy, might not be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny talk to a professional.

The rest of the week went suprisingly well, save, of course, the problems with bathing. After a week, as Dumbledore promised, they went to Dublin.

“Right this way now, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter.” Dumbledore encouraged them.

“Sir, if you don’t mind-”

“I assure you, Harry, I do not.” Dumbledore told the pair.

“Well, sir, where exactly are we?” Harry queried.

“We are in southern Dublin, it is very close now.” he said, as they kept walking through some bland Dublin streets. 

“Ah, we are here now, just follow me.” Dumbledore cheerfully instructed the two, as he tapped his wand against the stone. When they stepped inside, Harry was amazed. Yes, it had seemed a large building from the outside, but on the inside it was huge, with detailed engravings, some of which were very indecent, and irish poems written across the walls. 

“St. Enda’s,” proclaimed Dumbledore, “Or, as it is better known,  _ Scoil Éanna _ .”

Forgive me sir, but why are we in Ireland?” the young boy questioned.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Potter, but I forgot your upbringing. Perhaps Mrs. Potter can tell you?” the old man said, giving Ginny an imploring look.

“Of course,” Ginny said quickly to Dumbledore. “Harry,” she said as she turned back to him, “Different wizarding countries have different strengths. It mainly has to do with magical areas in the country, I forget what mum said was Ireland’s. Certain languages can also be magically powerful, Irish is strong for emotional magic, Latin tends to be amazing for charms and hexes, jinxes, the whole lot, and Welsh is really good for elemental magic.” Ginny explained. “It’s why Hogwarts has a lot of Latin writing about itself, and why Welsh students don’t attend.”

“Well spoken, Mrs. Potter.” the headmaster applauded. “Now, let us go where we need to. Come on, step inside!” he ordered as they entered something that seemed to be the size of an elevator, but was just sitting in the wall. 

“What floor will yous be havin’?” asked a gravelly voice. 

“Floor 7, please.” asked Dumbledore.

“Alright, I’ll be bringing you up in a tight minute, just sit tight, lads.” the voice responded, and they suddenly appeared in an identical whole in the wall, but in front of a bustling hallway instead of an atrium.

“Now, follow me.” said a man standing in front of them, in a smooth voice. “You are the Potters, and of course, Dumbledore, correct?”

“Yes, Connor, we are. How are the students doing nowadays?” asked the headmaster in a friendly voice.

“Och, they’re doing great, they are, thanks for the tip about hiring, helped loads.” the man replied, as he strode towards a locked door. 

“Pleased to help, now, can you help me with these two? I understand you have the premier bonding research team in the world?” Dumbledore inquired.

“Of course, I was going to approach you if you hadn’t come to me within the timespan of a week, we wanted to look at them.” he replied.

“Excuse me, sir, but why are we here?” Harry tentatively asked.

“You two can call me Mr. Larkin, and I will tell you if you follow me.” They walked into a room full of wizards and witches, along with many instruments and gauges, and a whole bookshelf of books about love. “This is our bondage room, ha ha, I know ye teenagers find that right hilarious, but that’s the name. About a week ago, our instruments fired, pointing to two different coordinates. The first was 51.5074° N, 0.1278° W, and the second was 50.7512° N, 3.2794° W. We guessed that those two instances were related to the forming of a bond between two very powerful wizards and witches. The only two we suspected could have set off one of that size who were in contention was a pairing between Albus and Minerva. However, we instead learned that it was not two very powerful wizards and witches, but a powerful bond between them. We are here to answer any questions you two have, and will be examining you two while we talk.”

They both looked very nervous. “Um, Mr. Larkin?” Harry asked.

“Yes, what?”

“How long until we have to, um, consummate the bond?”

“Oh, good question. Usually, the deadline tends to fall on a date of importance to one of the bondees, so we suspect it will fall on one of your birthdays when the deadline has finally arrived. Because you have a very strong bond, I suspect it should be able to last for about 5 years, so I would guess on either your 16th or Mrs. Potter’s 15th. You should both come here instead of St. Mungo’s if one of you is sick, we send them a good bunch of their healers anyway, so the difference in care would be minimal.”

“Connor, you do realise it will not come easy to convince Molly Weasley to send her daughter to Dublin for medical care.” Dumbledore interjected.

“Well, as I hear it, I’d bet Harry is paying, and they’re both adults. If your mother can’t choose safety over St. Mungo’s, she’s got no right to take care of you. The rules will be different for these two from now on, Albus, you must realise that.”

“Thanks, but I have a question. What will we do when Harry’s at school?” asked Ginny.

“Well, we must just move you up to Harry’s year then, I suppose. You two will pretend to sleep in your own beds, however, we shall attempt to utilise that ability you two showed earlier. Can you two control when and where you summon each other?” Dumbledore questioned.

“Yes, we’re rather good at it now.” replied Ginny.

“Alright, now, you two should best be heading home now. Great to talk to ye Albus.”

“Always a pleasure. Now, I suspect I will have things to explain to Molly. Harry, you haven’t bought your things yet, correct?” 

“Yes, sir. I’ll just buy Ginny’s while we’re at it.”

“Oh, Harry, you-” Ginny started to tell him.

“Excellent idea! Now, we must be going. Have you apparated with Arthur before, Ginny?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, now grab hold of my arms. Yes, that’s good. Now, 3, 2, 1!” Dumbledore counted down, and then they were just outside the burrow.  __


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play some Quidditch.

They appeared back at the Burrow, and Harry could feel how happy Ginny was to be home. Dumbledore escorted the two back inside, smiling at seeing the pair holding hands, and looking so elated at being with each other. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley was at the foot of the stairs.

“Ginny?” her mother cried out. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you home now!” she yelled, as she gave her daughter a hug. “What did you do in Ireland? Did you have fun?”

“Mum, I’m fine.” Ginny said, rolling her eyes like a true teenager, but still hugging her mother tightly. She stepped back, and noticed her fingers weren’t laced in Harry’s anymore. “Look Mum, we don’t have to touch anymore!”

“That’s wonderful, dear! Now you and Harry can be much more proper, and the like.” Molly exclaimed.

“Actually, Mum, there’s some news we’ve you might not like.” the girl replied timidly, before Harry squeezed her hand to make her feel better about telling her mother the arrangements. She seemed calmed by it, something greatly important to Harry, as it was a sign of their relationship growing to him.

“Ginny, is this something your father should also hear? Because if so, I would dearly hope we could talk about this all later and for now talk about your little trip.” Mrs. Weasley interrupted. Harry felt Ginny light up inside, and smiled. He knew her mother was inquisitive, and one to instigate conflict, and that this was a rare, but happy, occurrence. 

“Okay, thanks mum. We went to the magical school in Ireland, and we saw they medical area for soul-bonds and all. The man answered some of our questions, and was pretty nice to us.” Ginny replied, telling her mom about their short visit.

Once they had a little chat, during which Mrs. Weasley was kinder to Harry than usual, the two informed Ginny’s brothers they were no longer forced to always be touching. 

“So, does that mean you lot would be up for a game of Quidditch?” Ron asked. 

“Sure!” the twins replied, not a second after Ron asked. 

“No, sorry, got to work on something.” Bill told Ron. “You can just put Ginny in my place.” 

“What? No, she doesn’t even know how to fly right!” Ron pouted.

“Well, give her a chance. Maybe she’ll be a natural.” Charlie suggested. 

“Alright then, but you know Mum won’t let us use bludgers with her playing.” he told the group. “What are the teams?” 

Charlie got an evil grin. “Youngest v. oldest.” he said.

“What? That’s completely uneven!” Ron complained again. 

“Well then, you lot will just have to surprise us then. And besides, if Harry can beat You-Know-Who, I’ll bet he can play Quidditch right.” 

“We’ll show them! Come on, let’s get the good brooms first.” Ron and Ginny got off to a running start. Harry knew from Ginny’s many posters and books in her room which brooms were good, and which were bad. He and Ginny got down first, using their traveling technique. They saw they had time to decide which ones to take, so Harry asked his paramour about each one. 

“What’s this one?” he asked Ginny.

“That’s a shooting star. It’s not as fast as the others we have, so we use it for the keeper, usually Ron.” she said as she picked out a broom. 

“What is that?” he badgered again.

“This is Bill’s old broom, a Comet 220. One of our best. Here, take this one.” she told him. 

“What do you call this one?” he inquired, examining the broom. 

“That is a Cleansweep 6. It’s one of our three, the other two are Fred and George’s. “They’re coming, let’s get on the pitch!” she whispered to him. The rest of the Weasley children, excluding Bill and Percy, got their brooms, and the game was started. 

“Harry, Ginny, you’re chasers, alright? I’ll keep, and don’t mess up!” he ordered. They nodded, and zoomed off.

Charlie played keep for the other side, as he had the other Shooting Star. “We play to 200!” he yelled at the group. Fred shot, and it bounced off a tree a few metres from the right hoop. Ginny recovered, and passed it right to Harry, who felt oddly confident. He repeated a manuever he had seen one of Ginny’s posters do, and scored passed a Charlie who was staring at him, not moving. He looked around, and saw everyone doing the same. 

“What did I do?” he asked, bamboozled. 

“Harry,” Charlie said, regaining his composure, “Where did you learn how to do that?” 

“I saw one of Ginny’s posters do it, and it looked fun. Why do you ask?”

“Ginny, who is that poster of?” Charlie demanded.

“Gwenog Jones.” she replied, grinning at Harry. 

“George, you know what Wood will do when he hears this?” Fred asked his brother.

“Aye, he’ll be in Wood’s clutches the second Wood finds out.” 

“Let’s send him a letter! He’ll probably ask to see ickle-Harrykins in action.”

“Prepare yourself Harry, Wood is a very, um, determined person.” Charlie advised him, grinning at the twins as they went to their room to write a letter.

“Gin, what did I do?” he asked her, zooming to her. 

“Harry,” she said softly and excitedly, “the poster you saw was of one of the best chasers in the world, doing a very difficult maneuver most of the english national team can’t even do. And this is your first time on a broom!” she told him, hopping with excitement. “You don’t even know what position you’re best at yet, and you’re still flying the best. You’ll probably be the youngest player ever to play at Hogwarts, after all, you picked a faster move rather than an evasive one, which is how a seeker would think, and guess what Gryffindor needs? A seeker. You’ll surely make the team. That was great! Although, I guess you did end the game.” she added on, as they dismounted and sat down. 

“Sorry about that.” Harry told her, feeling guilty. 

“Harry, are you crazy? That is the best move the burrow has ever seen! You know, once you join a professional team, you better give me tickets.” she joked, as they transported roughly 20 metres from the door. 

“But seriously, I can’t have been that good, can I?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course you were, you prat! Now check your nobility at the door.” she demanded of him with a giggle.

“Well, if I’m not being noble, you wanna know what I can do?” he asked teasingly. 

“What?” she asked him, nervous of a prank.

“This.” he told her, and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving her dazed. “Sorry, is my kissing too good for you?”

“You arse!” she yelled, swatting at him, but the swat was half-hearted, and the smile on her face and look in her eyes contradicted his statement. 

“Now come on, I would rather tell your brothers and parents of the sleeping arrangements over dinner than pull them aside later.” he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and walking inside. 

“Why’s that?” she asked him.

“Well, if Ron’s stuffing his face, he can’t punch mine, now can he.” he told her with a goofy smile and a chuckle, and they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

As the young couple came through the door, one of them immediately remembered the coming conversation, and tensed, getting an anxious look on his face. Although Ron had recently been pretty good, and the Quidditch earlier in the day had improved his standing with them, he still feared a falling out, which he knew for a fact would make his paramour very distraught, and he wanted none of that. About halfway through, a knock came at the door. 

“We’ll get it!” Fred and George got out as they went to the door. They opened it, and a tall, burly, muscled man who looked quite formidable was there. 

“Hello, Fred, George, I’m here for your practice logs and for the letter you sent me.” the young man, who Harry figured must be around 15 or 16, said in a medium-stength Scottish accent. 

“Oliver, it’s the summer.” Fred replied, groaning.

“Can’t you just-”

“Let us-” 

“All have-”

“Some time off?” they finished, but reluctantly handing him a sheet of paper.

“No, and you’re practicing above the required time, I like the initiative, boys.” he gave them the praise with a small smile. Fred and George pretended to bask in it.

“Oh, Ole!” George started, putting his hand over his heart.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Fred continued, hugging him and pretending to sob into his shoulder. 

“I’ll hex the both of you, stop it if you know what’s good for you.” Oliver threatened, pulling out his wand as George opened his mouth. “Now, I hear that apparently you’ve found us a seeker of world-class proportions?” he inquired. “Your letter said better than Charlie ever could have been, and if I may quote, ‘He could take all the seekers on and off the damn continent and make them cry!’ Where is he?”

“Wood, you’ll never believe it.” Fred told him, his grin growing.

“He’s at this table.” 

“Really? Percy, you finally took after your brothers! I’m impressed, I must say. Although you really should have come to me earlier!” he reprimanded Percy, giving him a hearty pat on the back as Percy’s eyes bugged out.

“No, it isn’t Percy.” Fred told Oliver as George laughed at the sight of Percy’s face.

“Ron? A first year-”

“Close but no cigar!” George cried out.

“Is it this one?” Wood asked, pointing at Harry. “What, is he a second year transfer or something of the like?” 

“Bingo!” the twins yelled in unison. 

“Nice! Sorry to interrupt your dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley-” 

“No, no, please, it’s a pleasure to have you here!” Mrs. Weasley assured him. 

“Alright then. Lad, what’s your name?” Wood asked Harry.

“Harry, Harry Potter.” he replied.

“Merlin’s beard! Wait,” he pondered, turning to Fred and George. “First years can’t play, and Harry’s a first.” 

“Oliver, isn’t there an exception to that rule?” Fred asked imploringly.

“Not that we wouldn’t want to break all the rules we could, but isn’t there one?” 

“Only if they perform an extraordinary feat while flying in front of a professor, or their Quidditch Captain. What can he do that you would call extraordinary?” Wood asked laughingly, like it was a joke to even think about it. “No offense to you, but that is a slim amount of moves we’re talking about.” 

“Oliver,” Ginny started, surprising everyone. “Would a professional grade move be extraordinary?” 

“If he can do one, then show me. However-” He was stopped as Ron and Ginny pulled Harry out the door, and the twins pulled him outside. Harry got on a broom, and started to fly around, making very quick and narrow turns as he did. 

“Oi, Harry!” Fred shouted. 

“Do what you did earlier, during the quidditch match!” George ordered him. Harry flattened himself on his broom, and repeated the motion he had seen, which included a barrel roll, an acute turn flat out, and a last-second dive that he barely pulled out of before he would have hit the ground. 

“This was what he did his first time on a broom?” Wood asked Charlie, who was standing right next to him, with excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Charlie answered, chuckling as he imagined Harry’s fate when he got down.

“Fred, George, I want you to train him with you, alright? Send me detailed reports on him too, once a week.” Oliver ordered, with the entire crowd of Weasley children able to see the gears in his head whirring. 

“So, how did I do?” Harry asked as he came down. 

“BRILLIANT!” Oliver yelled, shaking him. “We might win the cup this year! Thanks heaps, Harry!”

“Well, that’s all well and nice, but we must resume dinner now.” Mrs. Weasley told the crowd. Oliver left, and the rest of them went back inside the Burrow, and sat back down again in their chairs, continuing dinner. Harry and Ginny remembered what they had to do, and both grimaced inwardly and outwardly. 

“Harry, Ginny, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Weasley asked, noticing their faces. The rest of the Weasleys also turned their heads, waiting for the pair to inflate a debate(Hey, what do you know, that rhymes! Sorry, back to the story.).

“Well, you know how me and Ginny have been sleeping in the same bed recently?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Yes, what is the matter now?” Percy asked the pair. 

“Well,” Harry started, “Ginny is going to be moved up a year, and it will continue at Hogwarts.” he told them, waiting for the shouting. It didn’t come, and it didn’t come, and then it all exploded. Bill and Charlie were yelling at each other, Mr. Weasley was asking for everyone to calm down, the twins were laughing at the chaos, Ron looked as if he had been hit by someone, Percy was yelling at Harry, and Mrs. Weasley was crying. Harry and Ginny quickly realised that this was not going well, and Ginny sat in Harry’s lap so he could comfort her, as they waited for the laughter to die down so they could have a discussion about this in an orderly fashion. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, might slow down my posting for a week or two, as I'm working on something for the newest SIYE Challenge.

As the yelling stopped, Mrs. Weasley took the center stage, standing up from her chair to be in a more intimidating and dominant position. 

  
“No, absolutely not!” she cried. “She’s too young, and this business needs to stop sometime soon anyway. I won’t allow it!” 

“Why not, mum?” Ginny retorted. “I can handle myself, and besides, Percy and the twins can watch over me.” 

“Ginevra,-” Percy started, putting his hands together and resting them on the table.

“DON’T call me that!” Ginny snapped at her brother, which made no impression on him at all.

“As I was saying before Ginevra’s-” he paused as he got a glare for the ages from Ginny, “temper got the better of her, I must agree that this situation is highly dishonourable-” 

“Dishonourable my-” Ginny started as Harry clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Gin, calm down, that thought won’t make things better.” he instructed her, taking his hand off her mouth. The Weasley family was amazed to see Ginny just give Harry a slightly content, slightly frustration filled nod, and let Percy continue. If any of them had tried that, the person who did make that attempt would probably be seriously maimed by the little redhead. In that moment, Mr. Weasley was firmly put to Harry and Ginny’s side. If Harry had that effect on her, it would be criminal to say no to their more than odd relationship, and he desperately hoped that his sons, would realise that as well. Well, all his sons other than the twins, who were already on Harry and Ginny’s side and were currently eating some popcorn while watching the spectacle, delight, shock, and hilarity on their faces. 

“Again,” Percy resumed, angering quickly, “I am given no choice other than to state that I disagree with this action, and believe this entire situation has gotten out of hand. We can not let this boy,” he said, pointing at Harry, which had no effect on Harry, but made the daggers in Ginny’s stare sharper, “misguide and turn Ginevra into a common scarlet woman. It is unacceptable.” 

Ginny’s face went white, pale as a sheet, as she trembled violently with anger. Harry held her to comfort her, but even he could not do anything to calm her down. 

“What did you just say to me?” she asked in a soft, but scary voice. 

“I said that this course of action will turn you into a scarlet woman.” Percy reiterated, seemingly oblivious to the look on Ginny’s face. 

“Well, Percy, then you can go die in a hole, you PRAT!” she screamed at him, before hitting him with a simple, but powered, stinging hex for the ages, forcing him to run out of the room as she screamed various obscenities at him. 

Harry stepped in front of her, trying to get her to calm down, right as she threw a cutting hex, hitting him in the leg. Harry crumpled to the ground,holding onto his hurt leg, telling Ginny to stop. She stopped, and saw what she had done. Her shoulders sagged visibly, with herself in horror at what she had done. As Harry passed out, still looking at her, she ran to the edge of the Burrow’s grounds, distraught. She couldn’t believe what she had done. To Harry. Harry, of all people to hit with that curse. Wonderful, generous, sweet Harry who was trying to protect people who were angry at him. She sat on a rock, facing out at a stream, tears freely flowing down her face. She don’t know how long she cried for, maybe an hour or so. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her.

“Get away from me, Dad!” she cried, whirling back and accidentally punching her attacker in the nose. 

“I’m not your dad.” Harry said. Ginny looked at the ground, and saw him lying there. She felt even worse. How could he ever forgive her for what she had done to him? She started to sob.

“I-I-I’m so so-o-o-ry.” she choked out, looking into Harry’s emerald eyes as he got up. She thought he was going to attack her as he grabbed her, but was surprised when he pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Y-y-you d-don’t hate me-e-e?” she asked, still crying. 

Harry looked at her, his jade eyes filled with compassion, understanding, and love. “No, of course I don’t. Why would I hate you?”

Ginny gave him a confused look, the tears having slowed their flow down. “Because I hurt you?” 

“Well, did you mean to hurt me, or were you just frustrated?” Harry asked, sitting down next to her on the small boulder overlooking the flowing waters.

“I was just frustrated, but-” Ginny said.

Harry put an arm around her shoulder. “Then I’m not angry.” He took a thoughtful look for a few moments. “Well, actually, I’m not angry at you. At your prat of a brother, however-” he trailed off, making Ginny laugh.

“So, what exactly happened after I left?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Well, once my leg was patched up,” Ginny took an ashamed look at this, “which WASN’T your fault, your dad tried to calm your mum down. She got rather angry at him, as did Bill and Charlie. The twins said that Bill, Charlie, and Percy were being right ponces, and that this must be necessary. Your parents tried to bring Ron into it, but, well, he said that it wasn’t his business and returned to eating. How does he eat that much food?” he asked out of the blue.

Ginny gave one of her delightful giggles. “No one knows.” 

Harry chuckled and grinned at her. “Anyway, everyone went to their rooms, except for your dad, who is sitting in the kitchen.”

Ginny started to cry again. “I’ve caused a huge fight, haven’t I?”

Harry pulled her chin up gently, but firmly. “No, Gin, they caused a huge fight. You and I just were forced to give them some news that ended up being rather unpleasant for them to hear, and hard for them to process.” 


	7. Chapter 7

As Harry and Ginny walked back to he burrow, hand in hand, they were quickly stopped by Fred and George. 

“What do you want?” snapped Ginny. Harry pulled her in tight to him, trying to use the bond to soothe her. 

“Easy, Gin-Gin, we don’t want a fight.”

“Yeah, we’re just here to be the messenger.” George picked up from his twin.

“As you may have been informed-”

“Well, you win.” Ginny frowned at this, unsatisfied.

“Mum has been convinced by Dad, and Bill, that this can be a good thing.”

“Yeah, imagine how happy we were to hear you’re following in our footsteps, and managed to break the rule mentioned in the first sentence of the Hogwarts charter!” At this, Ginny suddenly became curious more than frustrated and sad. 

“What rule?” she asked her brothers.

“Well, dear little sister,” Fred started, a smile on his face.

“The first line of the Hogwarts Charter says, and we quote-”

“ _ As to establish magical schooling in an organised fashion for those over the age of 11, _ ” the two twins said, smiling brilliantly at the look on Ginny’s face. 

“Since when did you memorise the rules?” she asked them. Fred smiled back.

“Well, if we don’t know them,-”

“Then how on earth do you suppose we are to break them?” Harry snorted at this, and Ginny gave a small giggle. 

“Now,” Harry started, “I really love all this, but what is your message?”

The twins sighed, angry at their fun having been spoiled. “Oh, alright, if you really want to know.” George said. “There was a Weasley family meeting, and as I said, Mum was convinced. However, Percy and Charlie are still holding out, saying they don’t think it should happen. So you can go to Hogwarts, Ginevra, but your boyfriend has a target on his back for Percy and Mr. Dragon-Shagger.” Harry looked mortified at this last name, while Ginny just laughed. 

“Dragons are real?” Harry asked Ginny nervously, still ignorant about this world. 

“Of course they are!” Ginny replied incredulously. As they got nearer the house, Harry suddenly became a goose, honking and flapping his wings. Ginny flipped around and pointed her mum’s spare wand at the twins.  _ “Tunicae Inconvesper!” _ she cried, and bats started to attack the both of them from their noses. 

“Ah!” the pair cried out, as Ginny cancelled the spell. 

“Don’t you dare turn Harry into a goose anytime soon, alright?” the small girl threatened. The twins nodded, and quickly changed Harry back to himself, albeit a more frustrated and frazzled version of himself. The group walked back, happy and playing and laughing and doing all the fun things in this world. 

A good while later, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were at King’s Cross Station, saying goodbye to the Weasleys. 

“Mum, we’ll miss the train!” Ron moaned as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“I hate to agree with Ron, Mum, but the clock is ticking.” Molly Weasley paid no attention to their comments whatsoever, instead turning to the twins. 

“Now, I will not pretend that you two won’t do something, but if I get a letter back about either of you, and it is not about your brilliance in classes or Quidditch achievements, I will make you dearly regret it, you hear me?” Mrs. Weasley finished, hands on hips and stern look on her face. As the twins nodded, she smiled, and kissed them as well. “Good!” the Weasley matriarch exclaimed. 

“Mother, I hate to interrupt,” Percy told her in a formal manner, “but one of the three keys to personal success is punctuality, and we are running a small bit late at the moment.” 

“Oh, of course, Percy! Do remember, your father and I are so proud of you for being a prefect, and don’t forget about your O.W.Ls!” she gushed, enveloping him in a huge hug. The children all nodded, and went to get on the train. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all quickly got in a compartment, and all engaged in a ferocious discussion about Quidditch. A girl with bushy hair came by late in the train ride, and was shocked when she walked in on Harry and Ginny sharing a quick kiss.

“Oh, hi!” Ginny said to the girl. 

“Hello, have you seen a toad?” the girl asked the group, while looking quite flustered. “A boy named Neville has lost his.” 

“No, we haven’t. Sorry.” said Harry. Ron pulled out his wand and started trying to perform a spell on his rat, seemingly to impress the girl. 

“Are you doing a spell?” the visitor asked him, her voice sheeted with eagerness. 

“Yeah, I am.” Ron replied, giving her a small smile. As he attempted it and failed, the girl looked at him in a perplexed manner.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” she asked him. “Most of the ones in our books seem to be in latin, not english.” Ron almost gave her a glare, before seeing a pointed look from Ginny to be nice.

“Huh, well, what’s your name?” he asked. She smiled and replied.

“I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger. What are your names?” she asked. 

“I’m Ron.” the red-headed boy said. 

“I’m his sister, Ginny.” Ginny told Hermione, and held out her hand for a handshake. As she accepted it, Harry introduced himself. 

“Harry.” he said. “Harry Potter.” The brunette gasped. 

“”You’re Harry Potter! Wow, so nice to meet you! You have a whole chapter in our history books, did you know?” she rambled on. Harry gave Ginny an annoyed look, but she quickly gave him a glare to make him want to change his expression.

“Yeah, I’m new to the wizarding world. I was pretty surprised to learn all that stuff about myself.” Harry said to their new friend. As she continued to tell the compartment about wizarding history, Ron seemed to zone out while both Harry and Ginny listened eagerly. They both had a want to learn about the wizarding world, Ginny because of her long time of anticipation and wait to be able to go to Hogwarts and finally be a witch, and Harry because of his little knowledge of it. The pair thought to themselves as they exited the train that this girl might be a pretty good friend to have, and that this year would be the best of their lives. 


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the two of them were off the train, Harry saw a familiar face and grinned. 

“Hagrid!” he yelled, giving the half-giant a hug. He returned the gesture, and gave Harry a smile and a pat on the back. 

“‘Ow yeh doin’, ‘Arry?” he asked enthusiastically. Harry and Ginny both smiled.

“I’m doing great, thanks Hagrid.” the young boy told him. He then gave him a questioning look. “Have you met Ginny? She’s the girl I ran into in Diagon Alley.” Hagrid turned and gave her a handshake. 

“Another Weasley, are yeh? The headmasteh will have ‘is hands full this year.” Hagrid said, making Harry laugh, knowing how Fred and George were, until a look from Ginny shut him up, making Hagrid bellow out a loud chuckle.

“‘Arry, yeh betteh wortch out with ‘is one, she’s got ‘er motheh’s tempeh!” he said to the raven-haired child, making Ginny blush and Harry laugh again. The two got in a boat, along with some people they didn’t know who mostly stayed quiet. As they got off, they reunited with Ron, who was with Hermione, talking peacefully. Ginny smiled.

“Bet you a galleon they get together.” Ginny told Harry. Harry pretended to be thinking. 

“Hmm, and is that my galleon you’re betting me?” Ginny smiled sweetly at him. 

“You mean our galleon, Harry.” Harry chuckled, and opened his mouth. 

“Why do you think so?” he asked. She kept her expression, not showing any signs of fibbing.

“Oh, women’s intuition.” she told him, curling a piece of hair around her finger. Harry got a wicked smile. 

“I think you mean little girl’s intuition.” Harry teased her, earning a smack. 

“You know,” Ginny scolded, “I really should Bat-Bogey you for that.” Harry just smirked at her, weakening her resolve to be angry at him. 

“But you never will, because you love me.” her counterpart reminded her. She just frowned.

“Prat!” she spat at him. 

“Yeah, but I’m your prat.” the stygian-black haired boy told her, bringing her into an embrace. As he pulled her in, they heard loud shouting from a distance. As they turned their heads, they saw Ron and the new girl yelling at each other loudly. Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear. “Women’s intuition, huh, Gin?” She attempted to frown but couldn’t. 

“Oh, shut up.” she told Harry. He complied, and they came into the school with all of the first years. After they had entered the school, the class encountered a woman with a stern look on her face, who some seemed to know of, most likely from siblings or parents. Thanks to Ginny’s memories, and in part thanks to the twins for giving Ginny the opportunity to see the professor in their house so often, he knew this was Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. She lead the first years into a large area that seemed to be where the students were to eat, and where a hat sat on top of a stool, looking quite ragged and old. As the Hall quieted, a tear in the hat opened, and for some strange reason, began to sing.

One thousand years ago this story starts

There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts

Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
Those who had courage and knew right from wrong  
And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest  
But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one.

At the conclusion, the entire school clapped, while a great number of the first years just stood rooted to the ground, bewildered at the sight. As the noise quieted, McGonagall cried out “Abbot, Hannah!” 

The girl was motioned to sit on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head, yelling out “HUFFLEPUFF!”, and she ran over to a cheering table in yellow and black colours. More and more students were called up, and as a girl named Pansy Parkinson became a Slytherin, Harry realised G came before H in the alphabet. His face heated, and in his mind, Ginny heard his thoughts and was pink when the head of Gryffindor yelled “Potter,-”, causing all to turn their heads awaiting Harry, until they heard “-Ginny!” 

The crowd was amazed, as most of the school knew she was a Weasley, either from being a pureblood or having heard her brothers mention her. As the hat touched her head, above the roar of the crowd, the hat combusted into flames. Panic tore across the school, wondering what had happened to the beloved hat, which was never to sing again. Percy was aghast, looking at Ginny with severe disapproval, while the Weasley twins were laughing as if they were hyenas, proud and full of hilarity that Ginny destroyed a Hogwarts relic. A greasy-haired professor with yellow teeth was smiling, and Harry only assumed he was getting some sort of pleasure at the idea of punishing Ginny. McGonagall was wide-eyed, a very short man in blue was stuttering to no one in particular, some woman wearing a hat with a stuffed badger surrounded by golden leaves on it had fainted, Hagrid had simply gotten out another bottle of brandy and finished it in one gulp, before getting out another, and Dumbledore was smiling. All in all, it was pandemonium, and the muggle-born students were certainly learning a great number of magical swear words. Harry just simply looked at Ginny, and the pair smiled at each other nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the large block of text at the end! To those who think my ending is weird and just terrible, my first draft had Harry in Slytherin and Ginny in Gryffindor(I know, I deserve to burn at the stake for just thinking of splitting them up like that), so be glad that that didn't happen(yet).


	9. Chapter 9

“Please, quiet down and calm yourselves!” Dumbledore said in a loud voice over the rest of the school. “There is a back-up for the sorting hat, although it has never seen use!” At this, all the students started to whisper, wondering what they might be about to see. “All first year students, get in a line behind Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter, follow me into this room. The house you enter will be displayed by what colour the sky turns as you are sorted.” All the students watched in awe as she entered what seemed to be a small office, probably 5 metres by 3 metres at most.  
  
As Ginny entered and sat down across from the man who many had called “The Greatest Wizard of All Time”, she became very nervous. She had known about the Sorting Hat, and knew she could trust it to put her in the right place, which she dearly hoped was Gryffindor, but even more hoped it was with Harry. However, this new backup plan seemed unreliable to her. Dumbledore smiled at her with an odd twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Mrs. Potter, how exactly would you react to being alone in a hallway a troll?” the headmaster asked. Ginny’s eyes went as wide as the sun, before she swallowed a lump in her throat and began to answer.  
  
“Um, well, I guess that I would get close, and wait for it strike before I back away and let its wait carry itself to the ground as it lurches forward, and then I could hit it on the head with something hard, like a big branch or a brick.” Dumbledore pondered for a moment, then touched a button. As she exited, he whispered into her ear.  
  
“I am well aware that you wish to be with Harry. As he is a part of you and you he, I have no choice but to place you both in the same house.” he told the girl, as if it was supposed to be a punishment that Harry was destined to be with her in Gryffindor. She smiled, and exited to see the enchanted ceiling flash a blood red with golden streaks, and heard the cheers of her brothers and the rest of Gryffindor, who treated her as if she was a Weasley.  
  
Harry entered the room, and almost as soon as he went in, he came out, and the sky gave the same reaction, although Ginny swore she had seen a tinge of green. The Gryffindor table gave another roar, and as he sat down, Ginny saw the look on his face of just being completely overwhelmed. They each gave each other smiles, and clasped hands under the table, happy to be in Gryffindor, and ready to watch the others get sorted. All was well. Well, except for the fact that Ginny’s nerves were fried from the shock of having destroyed a magical artifact. As the rest of the students were sorted, with Ron also joining the red and gold legion, Harry and Ginny both just tried to take it all in. Smiling at each other as the sorting finished, they saw the headmaster get up and everyone look towards him.  
  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, and if you are returning, it is a pleasure to have you back. As you have seen, this school year has already been fiery, and I have a feeling it may be explosive!” Some students laughed at this pun. “I had a few words prepared, but with the events this night, I think that is all I need to say right now. Let the feast begin!”  
  
Suddenly, food appeared, and all of the first years’ eyes went wide at this sudden appearance, other than a few Slytherins. Ron, as expected by Ginny, immediately dug in. However, he was quite surprised to hear his food say something.  
  
“Excuse me, please don’t throw your food on my head!” A ghost with a funny line around its neck reprimanded him. Ron looked embarrassed.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to bury you alive.” he told the ghost, then five seconds later realised his mistake and threw his hands over his open mouth. The ghost gave him an offended look.  
  
“How dare you? Rudeness was not tolerated in my time, you know.” the ghost said. Ron gave him an awkward smile. Harry on the other hand, looked quizzically at the ghost.  
  
“Excuse me, who are you?” he asked the ghost. He smiled at Harry.  
  
“I’m Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington-” the ghost began, but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
“I know who you are! You’re Nearly Headless Nick!” he exclaimed. The ghost frowned.  
  
“Nearly Headless? How can you be NEARLY Headless?” the inquisitive girl from the train, Hermione, was it, interjected. The ghost looked uncomfortable for a second, and then tilted his head. To the surprise and horror of the new students, his head fell off his neck, hanging by a small flap of skin. He frowned at the reactions. Quickly, after attempting to forget the sight, the students all averted their eyes and looked elsewhere, striking up conversations. Ginny was talking with Hermione eagerly, glad to find someone her own age nice and fun to talk to. Harry was dutifully sitting beside her, holding her hand, as he and Ron conversed. Finally, as the feast finished, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
“Before you all retire to your dormitories, I have a couple announcements to make. As always, the list of rules and banned items can be found in front of Mr. Filch’s office. I encourage you to take a look if you think you may cross a line. Secondly, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful and horrible death.” Whispers and odd looks spread throughout the hall at this. “Finally, the curfew this year has been raised. For first and second years, it is ten o’clock. If you are above second year it is eleven, and if you are above second year and accompanied by a fellow third year or above, it is midnight. Of course, all these restrictions matter not in case of a professor’s permission, or for prefects and head students. Again, welcome back to Hogwarts!” the headmaster finished in a jolly way, reminding Harry much of Saint Nicolas as he prepared to enter the new world.


End file.
